


Tutor

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper





	Tutor

I stand at the corner of Mr. Kirin’s desk, staring down at the worn carpet underneath my worn converses. Mr. Kirin kept me after today to talk about my grades, being my advisory/homeroom teacher it is his job to warn us of when are grades aren’t doing too well.

“If you don’t get your grades up, you won’t have a free hour for band. You will have to start coming and playing in the school band.” I look up at him to see if he is serious. “Yea, you will have to wear a robe and play whatever music the teacher picks.”

I shudder, picturing those horrible robes they are forced to wear. I got lucky, having experience playing the guitar I was able to test out of band, so I don’t have to go. If I get any F on my report card, I have to go back and be in band. “Isn’t there anything I can do to help my grades?”

“None of the teachers you have offer extra credit, but I can pair you with a tutor who will help make sure you get homework done and such.”

I’m supposed to come in early tomorrow morning to meet the person who is going to be helping, but I wake up late and barely make it to my first class by final bell.

I go to Mr. Kirin’s room straight after school, seeing a guy I’ve seen a few times around school talking to Mr. Kirin about something.

I knock on the door, and they turn to look at me. “Oh, Parvis. Please come in.”

I walk over and stand next to the blonde haired, green eyed guy that’s a few inches shorter than me. “Sorry about not being here this morning. I woke up late.”

“Will was unable to make it, so you lucked out Parv.” I smile. “Do you two know each other?”

I look at the guy, Will, and shake my head. “I don’t remember him.”

“I’m in more advanced classes. I’ve seen him before in the halls though.” I look over this guy as he talks, looking quite fit with broad shoulders that make him look bigger than he really is.

“Will, this is Parv. Parv, Will.” We nod at each other because that’s what people do apparently. “I have talked to Will and he has offered to help you. I would like you guys to meet at least three times a week.”

“He can come over to my house,” I offer.

“Perfect! Is that okay with you, Will?”

He shrugs. “That’s fine.” We work out a few more details before heading out.

Will and I walk out together, not saying anything. “Goodbye Will!” I call out as he turns down a different hallway.

He grunts in response.

“Well that’s rude.” I watch him walk down the hall until he disappears around another corner.

The next day I run across the field to the gates of the school. “Sorry I’m late, Ridge and I were tied up.”

“Whatever. Let’s go.” We walk to my house in silence, all my attempts at conversation prove futile.

I unlock the front door and dump my backpack bag on the floor. “Follow me.” I walk through the living room into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter. Will appears a few moments later, staring at me.

“Do you want something to eat?” I hop down and open the fridge. “We have pop tarts and sandwiches and stuff.”

I shut the fridge and turn around to look at Will. “I’m fine.”

I open up one of the cabinet/cupboards and grab a pack of pop tarts. “You sure?”

“Yes. What do you have for homework?” I bite into my pop tart.

“Dunno,” I mumble with a mouth full of food. He groans. “Can we do something else instead?”

“We haven’t even started homework. What about tests? Any of those coming up?” I glare at him.

“Homework is for losers.”

“How are you going to get anywhere in life if you don’t do your work?”

“I got it all worked out, don’t worry.” I grab a cup. “Do you want something to drink?”

He shakes his head. “No thanks. Can we get a start on your work now?”

I put my other pop tart back and take a sip of my water. “Fine. But I refuse to do my work at the kitchen table.”

Will rolls his eyes but says nothing, following me into the living room. I sit down on the couch and smile internally when Will sits quite close to me.

This continues for a few weeks, Will slowly warming up to me. I mention him to a few of my friends, trying to find out more about my tutor. They don’t know anything, much to my disappointment. They do poke fun at me though, laughing when I say he is coming over to help me study. ‘Study.’

While I won’t admit it to anyone, I wouldn’t mind ‘studying’ with my tutor.

“What are we doing today, Strife?” I plop down (Is plop a word?) on the couch and turn to the man taking a seat next to me.

“You had your chemistry test today, right?” I nod. “So we don’t have to worry about that… What do we have for homework?”

“I have some pre calc to do.” I pull my book out and set it in my lap.

He scoots closer so our arms brush against each other. “Do you know what you need to do?”

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, realizing how close his face is to mine. “I can set up the equation, but I don’t get how to solve it.”

He huffs. I turn to look at him, our faces inches apart. Will turns to look at me, glancing down at my lips.

I lean forward so our lips are just barely touching. I close my eyes and press my lips to his, gently. His lips are softer than I expected, firm against mine.

I lean back, looking at Will. He stares at me, not knowing what to think. “Parv?”

“Will?” I wonder if I did something wrong.

“What was that?” His cheeks are tinged pink.

I look away. “I- uh- Sorry.”

“The popular kid and the nerd. What a horrible cliche.” I grin, Will taking my face in his hands. “But it usually works out.”


End file.
